


I Know Where I've Been

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Mike wants to try out for the school musical, but he doesn't know the songs. So Stan makes Mike watch the movie with him.





	I Know Where I've Been

Mike and Stan walk down the hallway when Mike suddenly stops

 

“Stanny, I need help,” Mike says.

 

“What’s up?” Stan asks, stopping in the middle of the school hallway.

 

“I wanna try out for the school play, but I don’t know any of the songs,” Mike replies, pointing to the poster next to him.

 

Hairspray

Auditions being held on November 2nd at 4 PM.

 

“I think my mom has a copy of that movie. If you want, you can come over tonight to watch it with me. You know, get a feel for it?”

 

“Sure. I’ll need to ask my parents first, but yeah. I’d like that,” Mike smiles.

 

“Okay, cool. I gotta head to class,” Stan says, quickly kissing Mike on the lips and leaving to his class.

\--------------------

“Hey, Mom,” Mike greets her as soon as he enters the house, seeing Jessica Hanlon washing the dishes.

 

“Hi, Mikey. How was school?” Jess asks.

 

“Good. Math was a whole lotta bullshit, though,” Mike replies.

 

“Ain’t that the truth, baby,” Jess praises.

 

"Um… Mom?”

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“I was wondering if I could go to Stanley’s for a few hours? Is that okay?”

 

“Well, what would you be doing?” Jessica sets the dish soap down on the counter.

 

“Just watching a movie, maybe dinner. I… I wanna audition for the musical at school, and Stan has a copy of the movie, and he offered to help me practice and stuff,” Mike elaborated.

 

“Just as long as you come back by ten o’clock, it’s fine with me, baby,” Jess says.

 

“Thank you, Mom! I love you!” Mike exclaims, hugging his mother with a death grip.

 

“Oh! Baby, you’re suffocating me,” Jessica says, and Mike lets go of her.

 

“Sorry. I promise, I’ll be home by curfew.”

 

Mike was surprised his mom was letting him go out. She’s an overprotective mother, she’s concerned about what her only son was doing. But, she deeply loved him, and if it meant doing this play, she would let him go and pursue it.

 

“Why don’t I give Mr. and Mrs. Uris a call so that way they know about the plan. You go ahead and relax,” Mike frantically nods, heading into the living room to text Stan.

To Stan<3: Hey! Mom’s cool with it! She’s calling your parents now

From Stan<3: Ok! :D love you, bb!

To Stan<3 Love you too

 

Mike and Stan had been together since freshman year, when Mike was finally enrolled into the public school system. Now that they’re sophomores, they wanna try new things. Stanley branching out into choir and Mike wanting to be in the theater program. Mike had dabbled in his drama class before, but not in the musicals, one-act plays, and this was his chance to do it. It wasn’t that he had stage fright, he just wanted to ease into it first.

 

“C’mon, Mike! I’m gonna drop you off!” Jessica yelled from the kitchen, seemingly to have ended her phone call with Stan’s parents.

 

“Coming!” Mike yelled back, grabbing his backpack and heading out the door with Jess.

\--------------------

“Thank you for keeping him, Andrea, it means a lot,” Jessica says to Stan’s mother.

 

“Oh, it’s no problem, Jessica. He’s a pleasure to have here,” Andrea replies. “Mike, go on up. Stan’s up in his room.” Mike nods his head and going into Stanley’s room.

 

“Stanley?”

 

“Mikey!” Stan exclaims, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Whoa! Hey, what’s up?”

 

“Missed you.”

 

“We literally saw each other before we left for our busses, nearly an hour ago,” Mike laughs, Stan letting go of the taller man.

 

“An hour that I’ve missed you,” Stanley replies, and there is a knock at the door. “Come in,” He says, and Andrea cracks the door open.

 

“I’m not gonna cook tonight, I’m gonna order some pizza. That okay with you?” She asks, gaining two nods from the boys, “Okay, I’m guessing you want pepperoni?” The boys nod again. “You boys have fun in there,” She says, leaving and closing the door.

 

“So you got the movie?” Mike asks, and Stan holds out the DVD case. “Damn, it looks like if a unicorn threw up on it.”

 

“Hey! It’s actually really good! You’d relate to it!” Stan defends.

 

“Whatever you say,” Mike says, giving Stanley a kiss on the cheek.

\--------------------

As they ate, they finish their homework for the day. Mike was anticipating watching the movie, wondering if it was going to be a waste of time or if he’ll actually like it.

 

“Want me to put the DVD in?” Stan asks, having finished off his soda.

 

“Sure”

 

Stan stands up from the bed, grabbing the DVD from the bedside table. Mike shifts to make himself comfortable.

 

“Subtitles or no?” Stan asks. Sometimes Mike will watch TV or movies with subtitles, just in case he misses something.

 

“Nah. I’ll live,” Mike replies, with Stan pressing the play button on the DVD player and sitting back next to Mike.

 

Mike thought the opening number, “Good Morning Baltimore” was really good. It was actually really catchy, and he was humming along to the melody. He may or may not have burst into a bunch of laughs when he saw John Travolta in drag, but he loved the fact that Zac Efron was the main male lead. So far, so good.

 

“What do you think?” Stan asks.

 

“I‘m liking it. Remind me to get my own copy,” Mike says, looking back to the TV.

 

When Amber and Velma were introduced, he actually chuckled at the dynamic. He loves the stereotypical blonde bitches in movies. But then Amber kisses Link.

 

“What the fuck?! No, Amber, don’t kiss my boy Zac!” Mike yells at the TV.

 

He starts really getting into the music as it goes along, bobbing his head every now and then. Then the scene where Velma kicks Tracy out because she was for integration struck a nerve, which leads to her getting in detention, which also leads her to meet Seaweed J. Stubbs, an original character of color. He absolutely loves Seaweed’s carefree demeanor and the friendship that he and Tracy has. When the scene where Link stands up for Tracy, Mike’s heart swells.

 

“You get that girl, Zac! You got her!” Mike yells again.

 

When Seaweed invites Link, Tracy, and Tracy’s friend Penny to his mother’s party, and the fact that Penny and Link were unsure about going, Mike related to it. But Penny and Link loosened up, and seeing Little Inez, Seaweed’s little sister, made Mike think of having a little sister himself. He’d definitely be an overprotective brother, kind of like how Bev is with the boys.

 

“Yass! Get it, Inez!” Mike praises.

 

“Shh! I’m tryna watch,” Stanley says.

 

As the movie progresses, Mike becomes more and more emotional. Hearing Queen Latifah’s song “I Know Where I’ve Been” was very uplifting to him. He had goosebumps all along his arms and legs when Queen Latifah sang the last note.

 

“Holy crap…” Mike takes a sip from his soda can.

 

“You okay?” Stan asks concerned, getting a slight nod from Mike.

 

Then the pining couples in the movie declaring their love in song made Mike think of his relationship with Stan. He feels that if he had a say in casting the characters, he would make himself Seaweed and Stanley Penny.

 

“Stan, I got an idea!”

 

“What is it, babe?”

 

“We should do a cover of some of the songs!”

 

“Yass!”

 

Continuing on, Mike’s all time favorite scene was probably the finale. It was so upbeat that if he was cast in the musical, he probably wouldn’t keep up with it. He loved when Edna, John Travolta’s character, just stuck it to the man, not giving a damn who thinks of her weight.

 

As the movie finishes with Link and Tracy’s kiss, Stan stops the movie.

 

“So… what did you think?” Stan asks.

 

“That was the best movie ever!”

 

“It’s almost time for your curfew. I can let my mom know we’re done,” Mike nods his head.

 

Mike leaves that night and gets ready for the auditions the next day, memorizing “I Know Where I’ve Been”.

 

\--------------------

A week after the auditions, Mike has been anticipatingly waiting for the cast list to see if he got a part. He’s walking with Stanley when he sees a whole bunch of students crowding around near the auditorium.

 

“Hey, isn’t that the cast list?” Stan asks.

 

“I dunno. I’ll go check,” Mike replies, walking to the crowd. “Excuse me.” When he looks over the list, he sees a few names that he doesn’t really recognize.

 

Taylor Atkinson ~ Tracy Turnblad

Alexander Hatfield ~ Link Larkin

Beverly Marsh ~ Penny Pingleton

Michael Hanlon ~ Seaweed Stubbs

Maria Butler ~ Inez Stubbs

Samantha Ford ~ Motormouth Maybelle

Elizabeth Reynolds ~ Velma Von Tussle

Sarah Harris ~ Amber Von Tussle

Richard Tozier ~ Corny Collins

Dorie Brooks ~ Prudy Pingleton/Prison Matron

Robert Perry ~ Edna Turnblad

David Turner ~ Wilbur Turnblad

James Patterson ~ Mr. Spritzer/Mr. Pinky/Principal

 

Mike went back to his name. He had to do a double take. He had gotten the part of Seaweed.

 

“Mike?”

 

“I got the part… I got the part!” Mike exclaims, hugging and kissing Stan.

 

“I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Bev and Richie are in it, too. And Bev’s playing Penny…” Mike trails off.

 

“Okay?”

 

“So that means we might kiss.”

 

“Mike, it’s all acting. Besides, you’re gay and she’s dating Ben,” Stan says, making Mike laugh.

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

“Let’s get you ready for your stage debut, baby,” Stan says, taking Mike’s hand in his and walking down the hall.

 

Mike awaited the day he would be on that stage, singing his heart out and taking his bow.


End file.
